ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Oscar (The Rose of Versailles)
How Oscar joined the Tourney Born the last of five daughters to the Commander of the Royal Guards, General François Augustin Regnier de Jarjayes (a real historical personage), she is raised by her father as if she were a boy in order to take his place and command the Royal Guards serving at Court after he retires. At the age of fourteen, as soon as her training in the basic military skills is complete, Oscar is given the task to protect the Dauphine Marie Antoinette when she arrives at the French Court. Despite being raised as if she were a boy and dressing in males' clothes, Oscar is open about being female. Even as she embraces her womanhood, she uses her male position to gain freedoms that she could never have as a lady of the court. She is the love interest of both André Grandier, her servant at the Jarjayes mansion and afterwards a soldier in her regiment, and Marie Antoinette, who she acts as a bodyguard to. She also earns the admiration and love of Rosalie Lamorlière, and in turn calls Rosalie her "spring breeze". Other women are infatuated with Oscar, even after she tells them she is female. She dislikes the court intrigues, but remains there out of loyalty to her father and her friend, Marie Antoinette. At one point, Oscar falls in love with Fersen, who has a forbidden love for Marie Antoinette. Soon gaining the Dauphine and Queen-to-be's affection and trust, Oscar experiences life at Versailles and the pain caused by the contradictions of her being a woman whom everybody, including herself, considers a man. Later in the story, Oscar learns of the political ideals of the Revolution and that the royalist regime is corrupt. As the French Revolution is about to begin, Oscar refuses to sedate tumults occurring in Paris. She renounces her status and her regiment joins forces with the people marching to the Bastille. Shot by soldiers inside the fortress, she dies right before the prison falls. Resurrected at the start of the second Tourney, she learns the French Revolution was a resounding success. Oscar then hears reports of a Tournament and sets out for glory when a man also named Oscar challenges her. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Oscar holds her sword up in salute. After the announcer calls her name thrusts her sword five times, then swings it left and right as the camera zooms saying "Damn! Who would eever go to such a place?!" Special Moves Bayonet Rifle (Neutral) Oscar pulls out a bayonet rifle and shoots a bullet at her opponent. Propulseur Chevalier (Side) Oscar moves forward while thrusting her sword 5 times. Petale de Rose ((Up) Oscar does a circular slash with her sword, then does a jumping circular slash. Ballet de Dragon (Down) Oscar spins while doing three graceful slashes. Envoi Royal (Hyper Smash) Oscar holds her sword in reverse grip saying "Please, take a moment." then does eight ninja-like slashes. After that, she takes a bow. Rapier Ball (Final Smash) Oscar dashes to the opponent. If she hits, a cinematic plays with the opponent and Oscar in a ballroom surrounded by French royals. Oscar then dances for the audience while using swords borrowed from French officers to slice the opponent. After 9 hits, the audience is dazzled. Oscar then kicks her opponent sky high, then uses two rapiers to thrust at her opponent rapidly. When 40 hits are laid in, Oscar bows saying "Good night." then uses a final sword slash to blow her opponent away. She returns to the arena over cheers. Victory Animations #Oscar jumps onto a white horse and raises her sword saying "Victory does not without sacrifice!" #Oscar swings her sword behind her and says "I don't want to put you to shame in front of the crowd." #Oscar takes a rose and whiffs it then says "It must be hard to choose whether to be a warrior, or a woman." On-Screen Appearance Oscar climbs out of a French royal carriage and takes her sword out saying "I'm Oscar François de Jarjayes." Trivia *Oscar François de Jarjayes's rival is the oldest sibling of Rolf and Boyd and one of the Greil Mercenaries, Oscar. Category:The Rose of Versailles characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters